


Got You In My Sights

by zombiescratch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiescratch/pseuds/zombiescratch
Summary: Reaper pays Soldier 76 a visit and indulges one of Jack's darker, self-hating fantasies.





	Got You In My Sights

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know if it was significant enough to add to the tags, but there is a kind of?? instance of cannibalism.

He didn’t think he was bleeding enough for being shot in the face point-blank. He was dazed, probably dying, but still alive. 

“You don’t look so hot, Morrison.” 

76 was pretty sure he was hallucinating. Or maybe this was some new form of psychological warfare. As long as it had been, he could hear what sounded like Gabe’s voice put through a woodchipper coming from that shape looming above him. 

A clawed hand reached down, cradled the busted remains of his mask. His eyes were glassy and blue where his visor had shattered, seeing the world in real color but without the clarity his enhancements normally afforded him. He struggled to even squint as he was pulled upright. 

“You in there, Jackie boy?” One of the claws pulled at his lower eyelid, forced out a couple tears with how hard it jabbed him. The other claws dug into his jaw and neck through the skintight weave of his bodysuit. 

“Who the fuck are you,” rasped 76, incredulous in the blurred face of whatever it was tormenting him. Reaper, his mind supplied, unhelpfully, because of course it was the grim reaper, he was dying. 

“You really don’t realize, do you.” The looming shadow sounded like it was smiling. 76 couldn’t tell. Its face was skeletal and distant. The claws tightened as the figure leaned down. 

“You always did need for me to spell it out for you.” 

He was caught between confusion and sudden gripping fear as the apparition revealed its face. A face he never thought he’d see again. 

When he tried to look away, the clawed hand kept him in place. It hurt, it hurt despite how numb he felt. His hands rose but he couldn’t bring himself to act. 

“Gabr--”

“Reaper.” It was Gabe’s voice who corrected him. An older, raspier version, but he would recognize it anywhere. “And you’re Soldier 76. That’s how the world works now.” 

He tried to blink, but that fucking metal claw in his eye-- he grimaced as he stared into a face he never thought he’d see again. He tried to jerk away but Gabriel’s hand just tightened again. He could swear Gabe’s face was moving, shifting like smoke or like insects were under his skin. He jerked again and Gabriel’s clawed thumb jabbed harder into his eye. 

“You were always short-sighted,” Gabriel joked, and it was the only warning he had before pain lanced through his face as the delicate membrane of his eye split open. 

76 screamed and tried to recoil but he was still being held in place. Reaper’s grip was even stronger as he curled his thumb into the open, bleeding socket where his eye used to be. Every time he struggled, the claw mutilated the bleeding inner walls of his eye socket and thumbed around the jelly viscera leaking out from his fluttering eyelids. 

Gabe was still staring down at him, entirely impassive. Like he hadn’t just gouged his eye out with his thumb. Like an owl observing its prey. 

“You didn’t think that was funny?” He smirked, far too good-natured as he slid his thumb around inside 76’s face. The feeling was gone from the half where his eye used to be. He didn’t know if he was in denial or in shock. “Here, Jack. Have one of mine.” 

His remaining eye struggled to focus as Gabriel brought his free hand to his own face, traced the stark cheekbone up to his hooded red eye. Unflinchingly, he slid his own finger past his eyelid to pry out his eyeball. 

It popped out with a grotesque squelch and 76 winced as Reaper’s clawed hand closed around it and yanked away the string of nerves keeping it attached. He didn’t know what the fuck was going on until he realized Gabriel wasn’t holding his face anymore, was instead yanking away the remnants of his mask and opening his slack mouth with fingers covered in viscous eye fluid and blood. He didn’t move as Gabriel forced his mouth to close around the intact eyeball (it looked like it was still staring at him even as it traveled to his mouth, but he didn’t know how) and he swallowed dumbly. Was the eye still moving as it slid down his throat and landed like a rock in his stomach? 

Jack woke up panting and hard. The first thing he did was slap a hand to the left side of his face. Winced when he made contact with a very intact eye. 

He sighed. The face from his dream was starting to fade but he still ached and throbbed in all the wrong places. 

“You’re fucked up, Morrison.” He mumbled. He could remember the crunch, the squish of his eye collapsing in on itself, but he couldn’t remember that fucker’s face. It was still enough for him to sigh and slide a hand down his boxers. Fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at my [personal blog](http://legalizevore.tumblr.com/) and my [art blog](http://zombiescratch.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
